


Playtime

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Crazy!Jared, Crying!Misha, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Orgasm, Spreader Bars, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared ties Misha up to a lamp and marks him with the promise that if Misha isn't a good boy, he'll be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Next Part to Visitor. I'm seriously questioning my mentality for writing this, but I can't resist writing a Crazy!Jared fic. Poor Misha, I'm gonna be abusing him so much in this series. The same will go for Jensen when he comes into play.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own anything or anyone.

“Playtime?” Misha whimpered, the blood draining from his face.

“Yeah, playtime.” The switchblade dropped to the floor and Jared grabbed Misha, lifting him roughly. “I never got to have playtime for the last two years, Misha. They didn’t let me have any.” Jared said, his voice sounding slightly hurt. “But now we can have some playtime. And when Jensen comes home he’ll join in on the fun.” Jared’s mouth twisted into a smile and he started dragging Misha over to the far corner of the room.

Misha saw that he had set up some ropes on the tall lamp and a spreader bar that Jared had attached to the lower part of the lamp. Misha began struggling against Jared’s hold and Jared only sighed, annoyed.

“Misha, you gotta stop fighting me. It’ll just make your life harder.” Jared said as he started to tie Misha to the lamp. His arms were forced above his head and tied near the lightbulbs –thank god the lamp was turned off- and the spreader bar was put between his legs before being attached to his calves. Jared tied a piece of rope around each of Misha’s ankles and tied that to the bottom of the lamp.

 

When he was done, he took a step back and stared at Misha, making sure Misha was how he wanted him. With a happy noise, Jared stepped back towards Misha and began to run his hands up and down Misha’s torso.

“You feel so nice.” Jared murmured in Misha’s ear. Goosebumps rose on Misha along with him giving a shaky breath, and Jared laughed softly. “Baby, are you scared?” He looked up at Misha expectantly.

“No.” Misha denied. Without warning Jared slapped his face.

“Don’t lie to me Misha.” He threatened darkly. “Don’t you ever think you can lie to me.” Jared gave Misha another slap to the face and roughly grabbed him, so they were forced to look at each other. “Now I asked you a question, and I want the truth. Are you scared?”

Misha paused looking at Jared. Jared raised his hand again in warning. “Yes! I’m scared!” Misha said, nodding vigorously.

“Well I’ll make sure to make you feel better, Misha.” Jared whispered in his ear. “Now how about you apologize for lying to me?” Jared pulled back and waited.

“I’m sorry.” Misha said.

“For what?” Jared asked innocently.

“I’m sorry for lying to you.” Misha looked downwards and tried to keep his breathing steady. He didn’t want to give Jared another reason to slap him.

“I forgive you. But I want you to know that for every lie or bad thing you do, you’ll get punished for it. How about spankings? I can give them to you at the end of our fun, before Jensen comes.” Jared said. Misha shuttered at the thought. “Actually, I have a better idea. How about Jensen watches me spank you?”

 

Misha’s head shot up and his eyes widened. “Jared…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll only spank you if you’re bad.” Jared gave a soft smile. “For each mistake that you make, you get 5 spankings that Jensen will watch.” Jared said, mainly to himself.

Jared smiled and started feeling Misha again. Misha made a soft whining sound and looked away. Jared hands trailed over Misha’s nipples and tugged at them softly. Misha’s breath caught slightly and Jared gave a soft laugh, nuzzling into Misha’s neck.

“I only want to make you feel good, baby.” Jared whispered into Misha’s skin. He placed a light kiss on Misha before he started to play with Misha’s nipples again, harder. Twisting and tugging at them and pulling them roughly. Misha almost tried to jerk out of Jared’s grip before he stopped himself. “Good boy. Remembering to behave aren’t you?” Jared asked.

Misha nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He didn’t know what he would do if Jensen had to watch him get spanked. Misha had to make sure to be on his best behavior.

 

Jared pulled away and took his shirt off before pressing himself back to Misha. “Kiss me.” Jared murmured.

Misha jerked his head towards Jared. “What?” He choked out.

“Kiss me.” Jared repeated himself, motioning to his torso.

Misha gave another nod and started to kiss wherever he could reach on Jared. Jared made soft moans as he pressed Misha’s head further against his chest. Jared’s hand forced Misha’s head down, so that Misha’s lips were on Jared’s nipple.

“Suck.” Jared ordered. Misha complied, sucking and licking all over Jared’s nipple. Jared made a lustful moan and pushed Misha’s head to the other nipple, only to give the same ministrations. Jared softly humped against Misha, revealing his half hard cock. It startled Misha, and he accidently bit down on Jared’s nipple, hard.

 

Jared pulled Misha’s head back and growled softly. Misha’s eyes grew with terror. “Jared, I’m sorry. You startled me. I didn’t mean to, I swear. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I bit you. Please.” Misha begged.

Jared studied Misha silently. Misha was shaking under Jared’s hold, his eyes now downturned, studying Jared’s feet.

“This time only…I’ll let you off the hook.” Jared finally decided. Misha looked back up and began to thank Jared. Jared stopped him with a motion. “But you better get used to this, Misha. Because if something happens again, whether it is on accident or on purpose, I’ll start counting. Do you understand?”

“I understand Jared.” Misha nodded.

“Good.” Jared smiled. He looked down at his nipple, eyeing the mark that Misha had made on it. “I was only planning to feel and kiss you over here, but looks like I’m going to have a slight change in plans.”

“What do you mean?” Misha asked, slightly paling.

“Shh, baby. You don’t talk unless I tell you to talk. Nod if you understand.”

Misha nodded.

“Good boy.” Jared cooed. He eyed Misha’s body. “Seeming how you marked me, I guess it’s only fair if I mark you.” Jared smiled softly.

Misha started to open his mouth before he closed it again. Jared chuckled and lowered his head to Misha’s neck again, sucking hard.

 

When he pulled back, his mark could be easily seen. Only if Misha wore a turtleneck sweater would he be able to hide the hicky showing on his neck.

Jared started marking Misha’s arms and torso, leaving wet hickeys everywhere. Then he lowered himself, starting to leave marks down on Misha’s legs.

Misha mouth went into an ‘O’ as Jared left on particularly close to his cock, which had, much to Misha’s dismay, gotten half hard again.

“Getting hard again, Misha?” Jared asked, nosing at Misha’s cock. Misha’s cock and balls were the only places to get gentle treatment. Misha tried to suppress the moan that was emerging from the back of his throat, but it came out as Jared sucked on one of Misha’s balls. A rumble of a laugh passed through Jared and straight to Misha’s balls and cock.

Misha jerked away before he realized what he’d done. He tried to press himself further against Jared, but it was too late, Jared had pulled away and stood up.

 

Misha got slapped again, and he kept his head turned away while Jared spoke. “I told you what was going to happen if something else happened.” Jared said. “That’s five spankings, Misha.”

“No! Jared, please! I’m sorry. I’ll get used to this. Please, Jared. I didn’t mean to. Oh god, please Jared.” Misha said completely forgetting about the non talking rule. Another slap was administered to Misha’s face. “It’s ten now. I told you no talking.”

Misha started staring up at the ceiling, clamping his mouth shut, and trying not to freak out anymore than he was already.

“Apologize, Misha.” Jared said, his voice cold. “And look at me when you apologize.”

Misha forced his eyes down, feeling the tears threatening to spill over. “I’m sorry for trying to get away from you Jared. And I’m sorry for talking out of turn. It…” He stopped, making a soft choking noise as he tried to stop the tears from spilling.

“It what, Misha?” A slight curious tone was in Jared’s voice.

“It wasn’t my place to do either thing.” Misha got out in a whisper.

“You are forgiven, but just remember that you will be getting ten spankings later.” Jared said. Misha nodded, slumping in his restraints. “Ten spanking aren’t so bad, baby.” Jared said, running his hand through Misha’s hair. He didn’t understand what was making Misha so upset about the spankings.

Misha whimpered softly and gave a small nod. Jared lifted Misha’s head and studied him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

“Can’t we just do my spankings now?” Misha asked softly. He felt like he would die if he got spanked in front of Jensen. And he knew he was going to get hard from them.

“That’s not an answer, Misha…” Jared threatened in a sing-song voice.

“I don’t want to wait for my spankings.” Misha rushed out. He didn’t want more spanking just for beating around the bush. “Please, can we do them now?”

“Why?” Jared asked. “What’s wrong with waiting for your spanking?”

Misha moaned softly and tried to lower his head. Jared gripped him tightly, and shoved his face back up, giving Misha a slap before gripping again. “Fifteen, Misha. Don’t make me go any higher.”

Misha’s eyes grew. “I don’t want to get spanked in front of Jensen.” Misha admitted. He prayed silently that he wouldn’t have to explain himself.

Seems like his prayer was answered. “Baby gets embarrassed, huh?” Jared chuckled. _That’s only the half of it._ “Well, that’s a damn shame.” He shrugged.

Misha whimpered in defeat. “I understand, and I’m sorry I tried to avoid your question. I shouldn’t have.”

“You’re right. And you are forgiven.” Jared nodded, letting go of Misha’s face, smiling at the marks he left. “It’s gonna bruise there.” Jared said, almost admiringly.

Misha looked over at the clock. They had only wasted about 25 minutes. Jared turned and eyed the clock with a laugh. When he turned back, Jared started to undo the bonds. Misha made a confused noise.

“Just flipping you around, Misha. Oh…” His fingers lingered on the bond on Misha’s wrists. “And if you try to escape…your punishment gets doubled.”

Misha made a noise of distress and nodded, letting Jared man-handle him so he was facing the corner of the wall.

 

Misha could feel Jared’s hands move all around his back. They slid down to his ass and his flingers traced across Misha’s crack, before plunging in softly, lightly brushing against Misha’s rim. Misha gave a soft whimper but held still.

“You’re learning, Misha. Very good.” Jared approved, trailing down to Misha’s inner thighs. Misha shivered. He knew the spreader bar was going to keep his legs apart, but he had to force himself not to flinch against Jared’s touch. Jared started humming some random tune while exploring Misha’s skin.

“You feel so nice, baby. Is Jensen this nice?”

Misha really didn’t want to answer that. What he and Jensen did was personal. But he didn’t want to risk angering Jared. “I personally believe so.” Misha answered softly. _I’m sorry Jensen._

“Beautiful.” Jared whispered before lightly kissing the curve of Misha’s ass. Jared stood up and started marking the back of Misha, starting with his neck and working down to his lower calves.

 

Misha felt Jared step back, and panic shot through Misha, trying to figure out what Jared was doing. The panic faded as Misha saw Jared only looking at the marks he made.

Misha watched Jared start to stroke his now raging hard-on. Jared stepped back up to Misha and started to lightly hump against Misha.

A shaky breath escaped from Misha as he felt Jared’s large cock rub against his crack.

“Do you like this?” Jared barely whispered in Misha’s ear.

_No. No, I don’t. Stop, please._ “Yes.” Misha whispered. One of Jared’s hand moved around to grip Misha’s cock.

“It’s good that you’re not lying, Misha.” Jared said happily. He gave a slight squeeze to Misha’s hard cock and began to stoke it as he humped on Misha. “Are you going to come on my hand, Misha? I know you want to.” He whispered teasingly.

Jared was right. He wanted to come. Jared pressed his lips against one of the hickeys he had already left and started to kiss it, smiling slightly. His smile only grew when Misha unwillingly humped into Jared’s hand, needing relief somehow.

Jared’s hand quickened and his humps became faster. “Come.” Jared whispered. With a shout, Misha’s orgasm ripped through his body. It was enough for Jared to come too, and Misha whimpered as he felt Jared’s hot come splatter all over his body.

“Good boy.” Jared laughed lightly. “Time to move on to the next activity.”


End file.
